


Love Lost At First Sight

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Car Accidents, Comas - Freeform, Confusion, Depression, F/F, F/M, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Im fucking my babies over, M/M, Near Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut Later On...... Maybe, ahhhhhhhhh, i make my children suffer like this, im a horrible dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What happens when the love of your life falls into a coma after a tragic accident? And then awakens but only to have lost his memories and  falls in love with your brother? There's only one thing to do; make them fall back in love with you.Easy peasy right? Heh....





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhghggggg jdjdjskskk believe me shit will get sadder so hold onto your asses.

Dirk rolled off of the couch and onto the floor with a loud sigh. He laid on his back and focused on a crack that splayed across the ceiling. Huh, when did that got there? Oh, and a few suspicious brown stains. What the hell? Were those there before they moved in? Or maybe there was some kind of weird and wacky story behind it? Oh god, why is Dirk so interested in the stains? Was this day really that boring? 

"This day is quite lackluster if you ask me.." Jake broke the silence with the most apparent observation. "Gee, thanks for the new information Captain Obvious." Dirk snipped back as he turned his head to the British man. "No need to be so snippy Strider. I am only saying what is on both of our minds really." 

Dirk rolled his eyes, which no one could tell he did so since he had his thick shades on, as per usual. 

"Well there ain't much we can do 'bout the predicament we're in." Dirk breathed out. He was hot, bored, and tired. This is what happens when you binge watch the entire new season of Orange Is The New Black in a single night Dirk. You have to think of the consequences man. 

"Nonsense! We could- erm- go on an adventure! Yes, an adventure!" Jake sat up a bit. Eyes wide as if he was a newly brought home puppy. 

" 'n adventure? Jake, babe, please tell me the heat didn't go to your head. You do realise we are in the middle of the devil's asshole? We'll either be chucked outta the state line by a Confederate or melt to the sidewalk like a discarded popsicle." 

"That was an oddly specific simile- the first one I mean. Makes me question your past..." Jake starred at Dirk, silently judging. 

Dirk waved him off "Eh, it's nothin' really. Shit happens when you're in Texas. Actually, that reminds me this one time when thi-" 

"Shush your laughing gear! You are trying to get off topic on what to do. All mouth and no trousers." Jake scoffed. He stood up from the couch and towered over Dirk, hands planted on his hips. "Now get your caboose up and stop being a lazy daisy!" 

Dirk snickered. "We've been together for 5 years and your vocabulary is still gets me. Fuckin'- laughing gear." 

"Dirk," Jake growled. "There's no need to pick apart the way I word things when there is an adventure to be had!" 

"Unless that adventure includes drugs or shooting cans drunk we are shit outta luck for this 'adventure'." Dirk commented back. 

"Oh shut your trap and just get up. If not an adventure then a walk should suffice." 

Dirk grunted in response and lifted his arms up, signaling for Jake to pick him up. "Why must you be more difficult than trying to make a cow walk downstairs?" Jake gave an exasperated sigh and grabbed Dirk's hands to hoist him up. 

Within a matter of seconds Dirk was on his feet and searching for his wallet and keys. Soon he had found what he thought was the necessities for leaving the house. Jake barely had one boot on while Dirk stood prepared. This is why flip flops were his best friends. "Looks who's caboose needs to get in gear." 

Jake merely rolled his eyes and with a loud 'aha' he was ready. He smiled his signature dorky smile and looked at Dirk. "Let's get going shall we?" 

Dirk nodded and opened the door for Jake. Once Jake had finally stepped out Dirk locked the door of the apartment and motioned Jake to lead the way. 

"Okay so what's the game plan here English?" Dirk had asked once he stepped into the humid air of a Texas summer or any season mostly. 

He responded with a shrug. "Don't know , but we are bound to find something to do if we search in the right places!" 

Dirk groaned. Although Dirk had nothing against, um, Jake's adventure tendencies. It could just get tiring to try and keep up with the overzealous man. 

Jake took Dirk by the hand and dragged him off down the sidewalk. They got a few strange glances but nothing to cause either of them unease. Or much discomfort at that. Although, it is not helping Dirk's anxiety. He starred at the two interlock hands. Focusing on Jake's calloused and twice as big hand. He remember the first time they held hands which was coincidentally their first kiss. 

It was their third date, and although Dirk gave off a sense of confidence he was very awkward so it surprised him when Jake took Dirk's hand. And as cheesy as it sounds, one thing led to another and Dirk was pressed between a brick wall in a alleyway and Jake. Doing the obvious action of kissing, I hope I didn't have to point that out to you all. 

Dirk almost allowed himself a small smile. Almost. 

Jake had always complained how Dirk never smiled enough. He said that Dirk had a bright smile and that it was a charming one too. Although Dirk could argue with Jake about that all day. Jake was the one with the beautiful smile. Even with the overbite. And the dimples just- damn he could stare at Jake's gorgeous smil-

Then they came to a complete stop. Jake's gaze fixed upon something across the road. Dirk followed his gaze trying to find what was- oh. Oh no. Oh god Jake no! 

Before Dirk knew it Jake was sprinting across the street and tackling a young boy out of the way of what was presumably a drunk driver zooming down the road (and it was barely five O' fucking clock). 

The driver didn't even try to swerve out of the way or slow down and that's when Jake was knocked back. Almost doing a full back flip. 

"JAKE!" Dirk screamed out, tears welling in his eyes. There were multiple screams and a few 'somebody call 911'. 

Dirk ran to Jake's side. He was unconscious, multiple scratches and gashes on his arms and legs. A cut on the top of his head bleeding down and starting to pool around him. 

He dropped to his knees, hovering his hands above Jake, not knowing what to do. 

There was a faint sound of multiple sirens, screams, and the drunkard yelling incoherently about how Jake should've gotten out of the way. 

He became shaky and his breathing became shallow. Dirk started to mumble about how everything was going to be alright. Why couldn't he breath? And why was the edges of his vision fading. He felt like he was drowning or, or suffocating under 12 feet of sands. He couldn't handle the pressure building in his chest. He couldn't sense any light or shapes or colors or- And then everything went black for Dirk.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to give constructive criticism and to correct any errors I might've made. I lost my glasses and its like 3 am so there's bound to be typos...


End file.
